Conventionally, an electronic device is charged by plugging a cable to a wall outlet. However, the number of wall outlets available and the location of such wall outlets may be limited in a household. Thus, a user may need to use a longer than normal cable in order to charge the electronic device. However, such longer cables are often not included with the electronic device. Thus, the user may have to purchase an additional cable, which can be even more expensive than a normal cable. Such longer cables could also provide additional portions of the cable which may be caught on by an object or a person.
In addition, even if the wall outlet was accessible for the cable, the wall outlet may have a limited amount of sockets. With the increasing number of electronic devices in the household, the sockets may already be used. A power strip may be used, but the number of electronic devices used in the household may be numerous enough such that some or all of the sockets of a power strip may also be used.